THE LIGTH AND THE DARKNESS
by LORD WOLF 98
Summary: UNA LEYENDA...UNGRAN VILLANO...Y 2 ELEGIDOS QUE DEBEN DETENERLO (SUPER CROSSOVER)
1. Chapter 1

**The Light and Darkness**

**Capítulo 1: La llegada de Lestast a la aldea de la hoja**

**Un año después de la gran batalla contra Pain…**

Naruto se encontraba durmiendo en su cama roncando pero lo que no sabía es que un invitado sorpresa llegaría para darles a él y a sus amigos una terrible noticia y en eso llego Sakura corriendo histéricamente

"NARUTO TSUNADE TE ESTA BUSCANDO ES URGENTE" llego está gritando derribando la puerta de un golpe

"ok ok…espera ¿Qué?" pregunto Naruto con duda

Y al preguntar esto Sakura lo agarró del cuello y lo levanto enojada

"TSUNADE TE QUIERE VER…!AHORA¡" grito está asustando a Naruto

"ok ok ya voy" dio este y Sakura lo bajo y se fue nuevamente con Tsunade

**30 Minutos después…**

Naruto estaba caminando en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade pero este noto que afuera de la puerta había ninjas Shinobi acompañados de unos extraños tipos con grandes armaduras blancas, líneas doradas y capuchas azules

"Naruto Tsunade quiere verte" dijo uno de los Shinobis abriéndole la puerta y este entro solo para ver a sus amigos con más tipos encapuchados y uno en especial el cual tenía un bastón blanco con un diamante en la punta, capucha blanca con líneas doradas y una pequeña armadura dorada

"Naruto…déjame te presento a Lestast…se hace llamar el Mago Blanco del norte" dijo Tsunade señalando al encapuchado de blanco el cual se quitó la capucha mostrando a un hombre viejo de unos 50 años con pelo y barba blanca

"con que él es Naruto je…conque tu eres el que tiene al nueve colas ¿he?" dijo Lestast observándolo cuidadosamente

"¿Por qué usas una capucha y armadura? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunto Naruto con duda

"bueno uso capucha porque así me gusta…tengo esta armadura por si acaso una lucha y estoy aquí por todos ustedes" dijo Lestast señalando a Naruto y a sus amigos "aah casi lo olvido…necesito que se pongan esto" dijo y varios encapuchados les trajeron unos trajes con unas pequeñas pero resistentes armaduras de color de plata

"¿y por qué no pueden ser de color doradas?" pregunto Shikamaru con duda

"porque yo lo digo ahora cámbiense y empaquen sus cosas saldrán de la aldea de la hoja" dijo Lestast

"voy a empacar mi ramen" dijo Naruto y todos lo miraron confusos "¿qué ay qué comer para sobrevivir" les respondió

"¡SOLO VAYAN A CAMBIARSE YA!" dijo Lestast furioso

"está bien no te quejes" le respondió Naruto

"¡AHORA!" dijo Lestast gritando y su capucha se volvió roja y empezó a salir fuego

"ok ya nos vamos" dijo Choji realmente asustado de Lestast

"¿Por qué tenemos que hir?" pregunto Shikamaru con duda y flojera como siempre (¬.¬)

"digamos que surgieron problemas de donde yo vengo y necesitamos ayuda urgentemente" dijo este seriamente mientras su capucha volvió al mismo color blanco de siempre

**5 Minutos Después…**

"a ver pasemos lista…¿Choji?" pregunto Lestast

"presente" dijo Choji

"bien…¿Shikamaru?" pregunto Lestast

"presente" le respondió

"¿Neji?"

"presenté"

"¿Rock Lee?"

"presente"

"¿Ten Ten?"

"Lista"

"¿Sakura?"

"Aquí"

"¿Ino?"

"Mande"

"¿Sasuke?"

"bien y por ultimo ¿Naruto?"

"…" todos "…"

"HIJO DE…" y en eso llego Naruto ya listo para partir "hablando del rey de roma"

Y Naruto empezó a voltear a todos lados

"¿yo?" pregunto señalándose a si mismo

"SI…TU" dijo Lestast

"¿y ahora que hice?" pregunto con duda

"ya olvídalo…¿listos para partir todos?" pregunto mientras todos los encapuchados que lo acompañaban se juntaron con todos los ninjas

"SIIII" gritaron los ninjas menos Sasuke y los encapuchados

"PUES VAMOS" dijo Lestast apuntando a cualquier lugar con su bastón pero lo sorprendente es que del bastón empezó a salir un brillo como de arcoíris y de este salió disparado un rayo el cual se transformó en un tipo de portal ovalado en el cual entro Lestast desapareciendo de la vista de todos

"¿nos metemos también?" pregunto Sakura impresionada

"chingue su madre" dijo Sasuke entrando al portal junto con un par de encapuchados

"joder espérame" dijo Naruto corriendo al portal y entrando en el

"vamos ya" dijeron todos entrando al portal con más encapuchados detrás de ellos

Y al entrar todos pudieron ver un gran palacio de piedra de color blanco con insignias marcadas en esta, en el aire podía olerse un fresco aire de otoño, ese tipo de aire reconfortante y un poco helado que maravillaba el olfato de todos, junto con un cielo rojizo, el cual era una señal de una puesta de sol

Simplemente era todo hermoso e impresionante

"WOOOOOW" dijeron todos impresionados del lugar

"bienvenidos a el Palacio de los Templarios del Norte" dijo Lestast dándoles la bienvenida

"bonito lugar" dijo Ten Ten

"¿nos vamos a quedar aquí? ¿o aremos lo que venimos a hacer?" pregunto Sasuke arruinando el momento de impresión

"bien aremos lo que tenemos que hacer pero primero que nada…¿alguna pregunta?" Dijo Lestast cortésmente

"¿Dónde está la comida?" preguntaron Naruto y Choji al mismo tiempo

"aah y esta es muy importante…¿Dónde está el baño?" pregunto Naruto y todos le dieron un coscorrón "no ya enserio ¿Dónde está el baño?" pregunto este y todos lo golpearon de nuevo

"¿alguien más tiene una pregunta? cualquiera menos Naruto" dijo Lestast hartado de las tonterías de Naruto

"bien ¿Qué hacemos aquí?...queremos saberlo…ahora" dijo Shikamaru y todos notaron que Lestast se puso mas serio de lo que estaba

"bien…es hora de que sepan de por qué están aquí" dijo Lestast mirándolos seriamente a todos en especial a Naruto y a Sasuke

**Continuara…**

**Yo: saludos gente soy yo JASON-KINUTA-VOORHESS y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y denle un fuerte aplauso a mi primo JUAN (y juan entra al escenario mientras todos le aplauden y lo animan)**

**Juan: muchas gracias a todos enserio de veras**

**Yo: los esperamos en el siguiente capítulo de "The Light and the Darkness" pero tomara un tiempo porque solo escribimos cuando nos juntamos y eso es cad semanas lo que significa que tardara un muy buen tiempo**

**Juan: pero por ahora estaremos trabajando en el capítulo 2 y yo y mi primo Brandon (yo con una sonrisa de tonto) haremos otra cuenta en Fanfiction en donde pondremos la historia pero por ahora estará en la cuenta de mi primo**

**Yo: bueno creo que ya no tenemos más que decir nos despedimos CUIDENSE y recuerden "SI ESCUCHAN A SU CORAZON TENDRAN LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Compañeros de cuarto**

"bien bien…ya es hora de que lo sepan…los e traído aquí por una guerra que a estallado a nivel Interdimensional la cual amenaza con destruir a todo este mundo y al sullo" dijo Lestast dejando a todos impresionados y en un gran silencio

"¿Qué tipo de tontería es esta?" pregunto Sasuke indignado y enojado con Lestast

"¡NO ES UNA TONTERIA NIÑO ESTUPIDO!" le grito Lestast incluso mucho más enojado que Sasuke

"cálmense esta no es una guerra entre nosotros…ahorren las energías para los enemigos" dijo Rock Lee

"tienes razón rock lee" dijo Lestast dando un largo suspiro

"está bien pero aun pienso que no es posible destruir 2 mundos al mismo tiempo…es más…no creo que estemos en otro mundo" dijo Sasuke aun indignado

"Cállate ya" dijo Naruto defendiendo a Lestast "no te pregunto Lestast si crees que esto es real o no y ya te están quejando como si fueras una nena" dijo Naruto poniéndose frente a Sasuke

"primero que nada ustedes 2 sepárense" dijo está empujando a Naruto y a Sasuke a un lado diferente "y ahora ¿Qué tipo de guerra es?" pregunto Sakura

"¿y cómo comenzó esta guerra?" pregunto Ino

"bien será mejor irnos a sentar que esto tomara un muy buen tiempo de explicación" dijo Lestast y todos se miraron entre si y asintieron "bien…¡RAVEN!" grito Lestast y enseguida una chica llego entrando por la puerta

"Hola tío" dijo Raven en un tono apagado como si fuera un emo

"¿tío?" preguntaron todos con duda

"si…les presento a mi sobrina Raven" dijo Lestast

"hola" dijeron todos amablemente

"hola" les respondió Raven

"Raven ¿los podrías llevar al comedor? Recordé que tengo que ver a alguien rápidamente" dijo Lestast y Raven asintió

"bien si fueran tan amables de seguir…" dijo Raven volteando a ver a Sasuke y Sasuke hizo lo mismo con Raven

Y así se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por varios largos segundos

"hey Sasuke hey" dijo Naruto chasqueando los dedos frente a Sasuke sacándole de su trance junto con Raven

"¿aah que?" dijo mirando a Naruto y pudo ver que todos lo miraban impresionados menos Naruto que lo miraba con duda

"es que te le quedaste viendo a Raven por unos segundos" dijo Shikamaru

"bueno síganme" dijo Raven saliendo por la puerta y todos la empezaron a seguir pero Lestast detuvo a Sasuke mientras todos se iban

"mira Sasuke…si le haces algo a mi sobrina yo mismo te arrancare los ojos…y luego te los pondré en el cuello para que veas como te saco los intestinos…¿entendiste?" dijo Lestast

"esta bien" dijo en su mismo tono apagado

"más te vale…y si no haces caso a mi advertencia te arrancare las bolas y te hare que te las comas" dijo Lestast dejándolo ir

Y empezó a caminar y pudo ver a todos los cuales lo esperaban con paciencia

"bien ya estamos todos es hora de irnos" dijo Raven continuando su camino y todos los siguieron

"hey Sasuke" dijo Naruto acercándose a el

"¿Qué quieres Naruto?" pregunto Sasuke con su mismo tono de voz (¬.¬)

"te gusta la chica no" dijo en tono burlón y Sasuke se sonrojo

"no claro que no" dijo Sasuke

"claro que si Sasuke te conozco y jamás te había visto que actuaras así con aluna chica…te gusta te gusta te gusta" dijo Naruto empezando a reír y Sasuke le dio un puñetazo "¿y ahora porque me golpeas?" pregunto Naruto enojado

"por TROLL por eso" dijo Sasuke uniéndose al resto del grupo

"hay no sé por qué siempre me golpean a mi" dijo Naruto sobándose la cara por el puñetazo

Y en todo el camino Sasuke pudo notar que todos empezaron a murmurar entre si y lo observaban a él y a Raven menos Naruto que lo estaba troleando

Y después de un rato de caminar pudieron llegar a un gran salón con una gran mesa de color escarlata de forma rectangular con comida ya servida, manteles, platos, velas decorativas, etc. Todo listo para comer

"muy bien agarren el asiento que…" decía Raven pero Naruto y Choji salieron disparados y se sentaron en cualquier silla y empezaron a comer "…quieran" finalizo Raven viéndolos comer

"no estés sorprendida hace son siempre esos 2" dijo Ino "en especial Choji"

"si ya lo vi" le respondió Raven y ya cada quien agarro un asiento y empezó a comer

"no tiene nada de malo que Choji sea tan rechoncho" dijo Rock Lee y todos empezaron a reír menos Sasuke que solo sonrió ante esto

"QUE ME DIJISTE" dijo Choji enojado pero Naruto lo sostenía para que no golpeara a Rock Lee

**30 Minutos Después…**

"al parecer mi tío no nos acompañó a cenar así que los llevare a sus habitaciones" dijo Raven levantándose

"¿tendremos compañeros de cuarto?" pregunto Naruto

"NO ME DIGAS" dijo Rock Lee y todos rieron nuevamente pero Sasuke nuevamente sonrió ante esto (¬.¬)

"cállate cejas grandotas Jr." Dijo y todos rieron más hasta Sasuke (yo: AL FIN SE RIO)

"hay que fastidio…no me imagino la noche con estos" dijo Shikamaru bajando la cabeza

"¿espera no vas a decir los compañeros de cuarto?" pregunto Sakura

"hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres" dijo Raven

"pinches homosexuales" dijo Naruto empezando a reír y al dejar de reír pudo ver que todos lo estaban mirando

"Naruto tu también" dijo Ino

"huy" dijo Naruto

"BA-BOSO" dijo Sasuke

"ya vengan ese está haciendo tarde y mañana nos espera a todos un día muy pero muy pesado" dijo Raven y todos la empezaron a seguir

Después de un rato de seguir caminando llegaron a un pasillo donde habían 2 puertas, una a la izquierda y una a la derecha

"todos los hombres dormirán en el cuarto derecho mientras que las mujeres en el derecho…bueno ya me tengo que ir" dijo Raven marchándose

"espera no dormirás con nosotras" dijo Sakura sosteniendo el brazo de Raven

"no yo tengo cuarto propio" dijo Raven zafándose de Sakura "buenas noches" dijo Raven alejándose de ese lugar

"Buenas noches de parte Sasuke" le grito Naruto a Raven y todos rieron menos Sasuke que lo golpeo nuevamente "solo trato de ayudarte con ella" dijo Naruto en el suelo sobándose la cabeza

"¡ERES UN PEDAZO DE IDIOTA ESO ES LO QUE ERES!" le grito Sasuke a Naruto muy enojado mientras los demás lo sostenían para que no golpeara a Naruto

"suficiente los 2…vámonos a dormir ya todos" dijo Neji y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

**Continuara…**


End file.
